Cherry
by hyperdude
Summary: Yaoi, RoyEd. While the members of Roy Mustang's jurisdiction take a break for eating cherries, Havoc discusses a legend about cherry stems, then issues a challenge that Edward cannot refuse.


Cherry

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

A/N: Inspired after looking at a comic about cherries and kisses, and from old childrens' 'legends.'

Colonel Mustang's staff was having a break in the Colonel's room, and they gorged themselves on luscious, red cherries that had been brought in by Hughes. The Investigations man had refused the offer to stay; he claimed that he had more than enough at home.

They were all chatting companionably about stories of when they were little. Most interestingly, Edward hung back, inserting a word now and then. He was just watching everyone with a smile on his face that could've been described as fond, and enjoyed the little period of peace he had now in his hectic life. His brother was loud and outspoken, explaining excitedly the many adventures that he'd had in Rizenbul with his elder brother and Winry. Edward retrieved a cherry stem from his mouth, and set it on the table.

The Havoc brought up a much debated topic over the years. "Hey, does anyone remember the myth about cherries?"

"What are you talking about Lieutenant?" Riza asked, picking out another ruby fruit from the wicker basket. "Is it the one about the indie band? Or do you mean the rumor about cherries being injected with cow hormones through an alchemical accident?"

Havoc shook his head, chewing on the end of the cherry stem. He flushed. "I thought I ate one of those cow cherries when I was a teen. I freaked." Snickers erupted in a small circle.

"The thing I remember the most about cherries was the cherry tree I had in my backyard when I was a child," Mustang murmured between bites of cherry. "My mother would always put a few cherry blossoms in the vase on the kitchen table, and wear a few in her hair."

"I remember when we were four, our school teacher brought us the Jones' cherry orchard! Nii-san, do you remember that?" Alphonse said excitedly, pressing his large palms together in delight. Edward nodded enthusiastically, and smirked.

"We went home with the cherries, and you tripped over a rock and fell in the river."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-Huh!"

One click of the safety off Hawkeye's gun shut both brothers up. Havoc sighed, and shook his head.

"I meant the one about cherry stems. Remember that one? They said that if you could tie a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue, you were a good kisser."

Edward and Alphonse visibly started, and then looked at each other. Edward stared at the cherry stem lying innocently on the table. The others followed their gazes, and everybody fixed their eyes on the knot in the middle of the green stalk.

"Fullmetal…" Mustang began, "do you mean…"

Edward laughed nervously. "I did it all the time when I was a little kid." He popped another cherry in his mouth, and spit out the pit. He chewed and swallowed, and his mouth bulged awkwardly as he maneuvered his tongue. A few seconds later, he stuck his tongue out, and on it lay one perfectly knotted cherry stem.

There was a bit of silence, before Havoc spoke again. "Hey Boss, care to test that theory? Or are you too chicken?"

"I am not chicken!" Edward shouted, glaring at the Second Lieutenant.

"Well in that case, I dare you to kiss…..the Colonel!" Edward stuck his tongue out at Havoc, stomped over to the shocked Roy Mustang, bent over, and promptly placed his lips directly over his superior's. There were distinct shuffling noises as Edward seemed to attempt to suck the life out of the Colonel, and there was a wet sound as tongues invaded mouths and explored. Breda placed a hand over his eyes, and Havoc stared uncontrollably, seemingly paralyzed. Hawkeye simply sighed, thinking _Boys will be boys._ Alphonse giggled as Fuery blushed.

Edward withdrew with a popping sound, and a trail of saliva extended from his tongue to the Colonel's whose mouth was open not all unlike the fish that live in the ocean. The boy snorted, and fell back on the couch, popping another cherry into his mouth triumphantly, as the Colonel said one, single word breathlessly.

"Wow."


End file.
